Umwelcomed
by moonwisky1
Summary: 13 year old Lambo get unwelcomed visits from unwelcomed people
1. Chapter 1

"Lambo?" I jumped surprised by the voice behind me. "Tsuna-nii..." I whispered. Tsuna looked at me with his bright brown eyes, the same brown eyes that made me feel warm and safe. "Lambo...Are you alright?" He asked. I coughed and cleared my throat "I'm fine...Tsuna-nii." I said with a sad smile. But I wasn't fine, I knew that after tonight everything would change and nothing would be the same again. I wouldn't be able to smile with everyone, eat sushi at Takeshi-nii's restaurant anymore, I wouldn't be able to argue with stupidera or I-pin anymore. I wouldn't be able to eat cake or candy with Haru or Kyoko. I wouldn't be able to taste mama's delicious cooking anymore. All the things I love will disappeared.

"Tsuna-nii..."I said my eyes watering, covering them with my bangs "Lambo? are you crying?" Tsuna asked reaching for me. I flinched away, I took a deep breath and swallowed the lumping my throat. I looked up at him with a smile "I'm fine, Tsuna-nii." I said with a strong voice.

"Lam-"

"ah!What time is it? I have to get to bed, Can't be tired for school." I said racing past him. I entered my room, Finall letting my tear fall. "I'm sorry...Tsuna-nii...I'm sorry!" I sobbed quietly. Falling down and hugging my knee's to my chest "I'm sorry...Vongola.."

* * *

3 months ago

"I'm off! Bye Tsuna-nii!Mama!" I shouted out. I ran out the gate, I-pin following me. "L-Lambo! Wait!" She shouted trying to cath up to me. "Hurry up slowpoke!" I shouted. I turned around to see an angry I-pin. "Lambo! wai-, Lambo LOOK OUT!" She shouted. I turn around and bumped into something. I fell on my butt and looked up the the person and froze. "L-Lambo! are you alright!? I'm sorry sir my frie-"

"Lambo?" The man's deep voice asked. I started shaking as the mans dark brown eyes looked down at me, He smirked "Lambo?" He asked again, But this time with a mocking tone. I quickly stood up and grabbed I-pin's hand and ran as fast as I could to school. When we finally made it I let go of her, She was breathing hard "L..ambo? Did...Did you know that guy?" she asked gasping for breath. I covered my eyes with my bangs and bit my lip. "LAMBO!" I jumped and looked at her, laughing "Sorry, He just seemed supisious." I lied hoping she would believe me. She raised her eyebrow and after a agonizing pause she laughed. I let out a sigh of relief "Lambo, I could have taken care of him." she said, acting tough. I laughed at her.

"Herbivore." I turned and saw Hibari-nii. "Good morning, Hibari- san!" I-pin said. He nodded his head and looked at me, I looked away, hoping he didn't notice anything was bothering me, But as always nothing escapes his sharp eyes. "Herbivore, Come to my office after class." I gulped and nodded. With that he turned and left.

"Lambo come on! We better hurry or else we'll be late." I slowly followed her into the school.

* * *

I sat in my seat and looked out the window seeing Hibari walking around. He looked up at me, I blinked and quickly looked away. I saw I-pin taling to a couple girls, she looked at me and smiled, I smiled back and looked at the board. I looked outside to see hibari wasn't there, but the man who I had bumped into this morning, I leaned closer to the window to looked at him. My heart beating fast, He looked at me.

I started breathing hard, He smirked up me. I felt sick, Like I was going to throw up. I felt my vision get blurry and then blackness.

* * *

"bo!...MBO! LAMBO!" I blinked, trying to clear my vision. I looked at a worried I-pin. "I-pin...where are we?" I asked. She gulped and sighed "The infirmary." She answered. "What are we doing here?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes. "stay still, Shamal said to take it easy. Lambo you fainted in the classroom." she said with tears in her eyes "you had me worried! I though something bad had happened to you!" she cried. I pat her head "Sorry, I-pin-chan." I said. I heard the door open and saw Tsuna race in and hug me "LAMBO!ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked. I looked up at him and smiled "I'm fine Tsuna-nii." I answered. Behind him I saw Hibari, his sharp eyes looking at me.

"I think it's best If he takes the day off." He said. "I agree." Tsuna said "Me too." Said I-pin."Guys, I'm fine." I said "Lambo...You fainted! you're not fine!" Tsuna said worried. "Tsuna-nii...Fine, whatever makes you sleep at night." I agreed. I gathered my stuff and left with Tsuna, tryng my best to ignore the car the was parked right outside the gate


	2. Chapter 2

"Tsuna-nii...don't you think this is too much?" I asked as Tsuna rushed over and dumped what seemed like 50 blankets on me. He turned to me and frowned "Of course not, LAMBO! You fainted during class, You might be sick!" He said, rushing over and putting his hand on my forehead. "Tsuna-nii, I'm not sick." I said. "Like hell! You're burning up!" He said. I looked at him and frowned, I knew he was telling the truth because he only swore when things were serious. I scowled and crossed my arms.

"Tsu-Kun, Could you help me?" I heard Mama say from downstairs. I heard him make a whining noise and reply "Ok, I'll be there, Just give me a minute!" He looked at me. "Please Lambo, Just stay in bed for the day. It'll cause me less gray hairs." He joked, I chuckled and sighed "Fine...But you better get me some candy." I said. He laughed "Of course.". He walked over to the window and opened it, the outside noise soon filled the room and the suns warmth shine threw the curtains. "I'll be back." He said a he walked out the room, shutting the door behind him. I turned on my side and decided since I was going to be in bed for the rest of th day I might as well try to enjoy it.

My mind soon wandered to the man who I had bumped into earlier, where have I seen him? I searched my memories trying to remember him, But couldn't. So why did he seem so familiar and why was I so scared of him? I turned on back and flung my arm over my forehead, I coughed suddenly becoming warm. Maybe Tsuna was right, I was sick. Grumbling, I sat up and stretched my arms. Leaning against the bed frame I looked out the window again, and froze in shock. The man was outside again. I opened my mouth to scream, scream out for Tsuna, scream for mama, scream for I-pin, scream for anyone, But i couldn't. My voice was trapped in my throat, causing me to gap like a fish. I felt myself shake in fear, he smirked up at me again. I felt like I was choking. I clutched the front of my shirt, and gasped for air.

I felt my head roll back and hit the pillow under me. I felt cold sweat run down my face and neck. I felt like I was going to puke. What was happening? why did I suddenly feel so sick. I gasped for air and looked out the corner of my eye and saw that the man was gone. Was I hallucinating? was the man really their? I felt my face and noticed it was really hot. "Tsu-...na-nii...Help..me.." I cried quietly. I raised my clammy hands to my sweaty forehead ,which was now hotter than before. I reached my hand towards the door, crying in my head for someone to come. I stated to lose feeling in my hand and watched it fall limp. I soon started to lose all feeling in all of my body.

I felt my vision blur and blacken.

* * *

I weakly opened my eyes, It was night already. I sat up and coughed, My throat sore. My face felt puffy from all the crying I had done. I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I walked down the stairs to hear that the other guardians where here.

"Lambo? Are you alright?" Takeshi asked, I smiled feebly and nodded. "Stupid cow, worrying Tenth!" Stupid-dera shouted. "Naa naa, Gokudera you seemed pretty worried yourself when you hear Lambo was sick." Takeshi said with a smile. Stupid-dera blushed and turned to him and started his onesided argument again. "Lambo."I turned and saw Tsuna, he was sitting on the couch patting the spot next to him. I walked over and sat next to him, He flung his arm over my shoulders and hugged me. "Do you feel better?" He asked. I didn't, but of course I couldn't worry Tsuna so I lied and nodded. He looked at me with an unreadable face but eventually smiled, I couldn't find out if he knew I lied or if he belived me. He let go of me and walked over to stupid- dera and takeshi to break up their one-sided argument. During this time the other guardians asked how I was, and like before I lied. I knew they knew I was lying but they ignored it and smiled instead. I frowned.

Don't smile. Don't smile fake smiles. They look ugly. I looked around the room, everyone was smiling, with the exception of Hibari-nii, but at the same time they weren't. They looked ugly.

"Lambo-chan." I turned my head and saw mama, she smiled her oblivious smile "I made you some soup for your fever." She said holding the tray of soup in front of my. I nodded at her and took it, I sipped some and smiled at the familiar taste of mama's delicious cooking. Out of no where Reborn flew across the roon and kicked Tsuna, who staggered forward in response. I sipped the soup from my spoon and watched as reborn greeted everyone with his usual greeting. "ciaossu! Everyone there is an emergency in Vongola headquarters, Nono Ordered the vongola guardians to report to headquarters immediately." He said simply, "WAIT!REBORN!" Tsuna shouted, "What is this 'emergency'?" he asked. There was a silence as we all looked at reborn, waiting to hear what the emergency was.

"Not allowed to say." He said. "What!? Reborn! I'm not going to italy without knowing what'll happen!" he argued, He froze as reborn aimed his gun to his head. "Dame-Tusna...Are you disobeying your tutor?" He said sweetly. "Wait!Wait.. Reborn..." Tsuna sighed "Fine..We'll go.". The guardians sighed as they all agreed, some reluctant, some enthusiastic. "Wait, Lambo...I don't think it's be a good idea for you to go." Tsuna said, My head shot up at him in confusion. "What?Why!?" A bit upset, I want to go to Italy, I haven't been there since I arrived to Japan. "Lambo! You have a fever, if you go it'll only get worse." He said "But! Tsuna-nii I'm a guardian too! Nono said all of us had to go!" I said. "Lambo, Please...I would like it if you just stayed here." He said.

"But...Reborn!" I begged for him to ay something like 'Dame-Tsuna, Nono said all of them had to go.' or 'Dame-Tsuna, you can't decide that.'. But he didn't, he looked at me with his onyx eyes "You heard your boss, He ordered you to stay, so you have to stay." He said. I looked at the guardians. Takeshi and stupid-dare nodded in agreement, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari stayed quiet, But I knew they agreed too. Ryohei shouted that he extremely agreed. I sighed, "Fine, go to Italy...see if I care." I grumbled "don't act like such a brat Lambo." I heard reborn say.

I walked up stairs and listened in on the guardians talking about the trip, it was tomorrow and their plane was in the morning. I reached my room and turned the door knob. I walked into the dark-lit room ,and walked slowly to the window. I peeked out of the window and looked down, the man was gone. I relaxed and took a deep breath. I opened the window and let the breeze roll in, the cold air against my feverish skin. But the I froze, I felt someone behind me. I was too scared to turn around so I stood there tense. I felt fingers press against my neck. I shivered at the cold fingers, My neck started burning and it felt hard to breath. I gulped and heard a 'shhh.' I felt myself shiver, the fingers traced down to my collar-bone, as the fingers moved the more skin burned. I was breathing heavily and I watched as a light flashed and I was able to catch a glimpse of the man behind me, it was the man who was stalking me. I felt my vision turn dark and myself go limp, But I was able to feel arm wrap around me as I fell.

who exactly was this man?

* * *

I opened my eyes and grimaced at the light that shown through the curtains of my room. I shot up and gap, I was still in my room. So...did last night not happen? was I dreaming? I felt A dull pain in my neck and shoulder. I looked down and felt my heart sink. There was a large bruise on my neck trailing down to my collar-bone. Last night did happen, I felt like crying. What was happening? Why is that man stalking me? I wanted to cry and sob but I couldn't I laid in my bed for a few minutes before I heard Tsuna from down stairs. "Lambo! come say about to leave!" I heard.

No...don't leave...

I got up and changed into something that would hide my bruise. I walked down stairs and Tsuna was carrying a suitcase.

No...I..

I felt him hug me, I hugged back also. I wanted to cry, scream at him to stay.

I...

"I'm sorry I told you not to come Lambo. but...I'm just worried about you." He said, I smiled at him and nodded - not trusting my voice. "well I better get going, Bye Lambo." He grabbed his suit case and opened the door. I reached my hand out to grab him but stopped myself. I hugged my hand to my chest and felt my beating heart, it was faster than usual.

"goodbye..."

I'm...I'm scared! don't leave me alone!


End file.
